


See you on the other side

by ravensfan2003



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Illnesses, M/M, burt dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: Burt
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Burt Curtis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grittylegitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grittylegitty).



> Burt doesn't die

Dave was taking care of a sick Burt. He had gone down with the flu or something, and he was tasked with taking care of him. 

"Hey Burt, here's some soup to help you get better!"

"T-Thank you Dave. T-This means a lot to me."

"My pleasure! I love you Burt!"

"Y-You t-to, Dave. This w-will make me feel way better!"

It didn't

A day later, Burt began coughing up blood. So, Dave had to rush him to the Doctors office.

When the doctor saw him, she immediately called the ER team.

There, they immediately told Dave to leave the area Burt was in. Dave was told to stay in the waiting room. He waited for what seemed like hours until he was finally let in to the hospital room.

When Dave was let in, he saw Burt on the hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines. He was not moving.

Apparently, Burt had respiratory failure brought on by inflammation of the lungs due to the flu. He had hours to live.

Dave held Burt's hand and started to sob. He could not take it. Burt was the only person that mattered in his life, and seeing him like this, and knowing that he would be here or long made Dave sad.

"B-Burt?"

Burt slowly opened his eyes.

"D-Dave."

"B-Burt, p-please d-don't go. I d-don't want to lose you."

"D-Dave, sometimes w-we have t-to die. Its j-just how l-life goes. S-See y-you on the other side, Dave. I love you."

The machines began to go off.

"NO BURT WAIT DONT GO, PLEASE DON'T GO!"

He began to code. Dave was taken out of the room. After what seemed like hours, again, the doctors walked out of the room. 

Burt was dead.

All Dave could do was stand there. He was in shock. His best friend, his lover, his entire life, was gone. They wheeled Burt out of the room, the sheet covering him. 

Tears started to pool in the corner of Dave's eyes. Dave dropped to the floor, now sobbing. 

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dave wears Burt's headphones sometimes to remind himself of his dead lover.


End file.
